channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Network
'' Team Network was a team that entered ''The First ''and ''Second Roblox War, alongside several of the competitions featured in The First Extreme Wars. The team was run by WTLNetwork (not the WTLNetwork) and both the robot and team were named after him. WTLNetwork's account was named after the YouTube Pooper of the same name as it was the first name that came to mind for his new account; his old account had been hacked and he was unable to use it. The team's robots always resembled wedge-shaped robots, sometimes with weapons such as flippers and axes incorporated into the design. Its First War ''entry was the heaviest robot ever to participate in The First Roblox War, weighing only 1.2 sgs under the weight limit. The First Roblox War The team made all three of its appearances in Heat D, being a late entry into the competition. Its first battle was in the Arena competition against ''Buzzin' Hornets' Double Psycho, the original and legal entry of newbeaver256. The double-disc robot was no match for the formidable tipping wedge of Network ''who made light work of dispensing ''Double Psycho ''into the pit. The next battle in the Arena competition saw ''Network ''go against ''Red Dust, the robot who producer Jonateer had favoured for the heat. However, Network's pushing power outmatched the Dusty Red Glove, who followed Double Psycho ''into the pit at the hands of the blue wedge. The heat final saw ''Network ''go aganst flipper robot ''Miniflippa, but Miniflippa's weapon had been disabled for this battle; this seemed to give Network ''an advantage but an early mis-judged attack saw ''Network ''up the now-defunct flipper and tip onto its back, immobilising it. ''Network ''was out of the running for the title. ''Network ''saw less success in the Sumo competition, going against the light and agile ''Mr Wobsta ''in the first round. After decent shoves and pushes from both sides, ''Network ''skidded across the ring in an attempt to steer its way to the lobster's rear, but ended up toppling off the side of the ring and out of the competition. In Football, ''Network ''had been given two cradle-like arms to give it more purchase of the ball. These arms were used to great effect in their first battle against ''Robotino Ronaldo, who was sent out of the competition at a defeat of 3-0. Coincidently, Network's next Football battle was against newbeaver256 once more - this time in the form of Emeryville. Network succeeded once more in moving to the next round with a score of 1-0. However, the next battle would see Network out of the competition once more after a last minute golden goal, with Mr Robotno Mk II scoring 2 goals over Networks 1 goal. The First Extreme Wars For Extreme, the team entered the subsequent Network - Network 2, a completely different robot to its First War predecessor. It's long wedge allowed it to get under robots and its wedge at the back prevented it from getting flipped on its back, also preventing a mirror image of its Heat Final against Miniflippa. Network was the first robot to be OOTAed and then go on to perform an OOTA. For example; Network was OOTAed by Intoxicated Alligator in The First Extreme Wars in the All-Stars, Eliminator 4. Network was then forced into the next round due to Intoxicated Alligator crashing out of The First Extreme Altogether to then face Red Dust in the All-Stars, Semi Final 3 which Network OOTAed Red Dust and to end up winning the All Stars Competition. Team Network produced another OOTA in the World Championships, Eliminator 1 against Deh Karteh Bot where Network III had an automatic Flipper and was able to flip robots left, right and centre and then to produce Team Networks 2nd OOTA of The First Extreme Wars. The team took part in every competition/group of battles during Extreme bar the Flipper Frenzy because of lack of entries and Team Network was available at most times. By entering all but 1 competition in The First Extreme Wars, Team Network were able to win both the All-Stars competition and the Antweight Annihilation competition. This is how Team Network won the All Stars competition: #All-Stars, Eliminator 4 - Network II v Intoxicated Alligatior (Lost the battle by being OOTAed but was given a bye because Toxic Nation dropped out of The First Extreme Wars) #All-Stars, Semi Final 3 - Network II v Red Dust (Network II won by getting Red Dust OOTAed) #All Stars, Final - Network II v Public Nuisance VI v Pride of Scotland (Network II pushes PN VI into the open pit and Network II won on a Judges Decision) This is how Team Network won the Antweight Annhilation competition: #Antweight Annhilation, Eliminator 3 - Mini Network v Chaos (Network rams Chaos into the arena side wall and Chaos flipps and is unable to self-right and is immobile) #Antweight Annhilation, Semi Final 2 - Mini Network v Wack Jr (Network flips Wack Jr 3 seconds after the start of the battle had commenced which Wack Jr is unable to self-right and is immobile) # Antweight Annhilation, Final - Mini Network v Flag Flyer (After an even final, Network tricks Flag Flyer and is then that Flag Flyer has driven into the Pit to give Network the win Robot Wars: League Jimmy expressed interest in the April 2014 Relaunch of TST Robot Wars and joined the competition with Crow10. Crow10 was named like this because if you say (Crow Ten) backwards it says network (Or Networc) with the main edits being a GUI flipper, side bricks to help the robot self right easilly and the flipper makes it easier to OOTA an opponent. There was also a paint change with the common 'Red and Yellow' (featured on Network 2 and 3) discarded with White. The changes in the robot were possible due to an increase in the weight limit from 260 SGS (used in the First, Extreme and Second War) to 300 SGS. After TST Robot Wars (2012 - 2014) WTLNetwork was one of a few roboteers 'foolish' enough to start their own competition after the collapse of TST Robot Wars His competition was similar to the TST First War - so similar, in fact, that at the competition's initial point WTLNetwork claimed to be using a botched modification to Jon's TST arena - alongside the original spreadsheet from which sgs could be calculated - without any prior permission. However, after many months little progress was made and WTLNetwork's intentions laid with his football team, and thus the competition was assumed cancelled. While with his Football team, WTLNetwork was very well known in the Ro-Soccer community mainly because of the way he looked after his team and the way his team played. WTLNetwork was the owner of Ro-Soccer giants Blue Eagles F.C. Blue Eagles F.C was well known and produced some of the best Ro-Soccer players ever to play for them. People such as Dochudson5000 and Manuforever71 also played for the team to then become world class Ro-Soccer players. WTLNetwork was well known for his Stadium Building. Hundreds of people adored his style of building and not many criticised it. A Year later, WTLNetwork decided to step down as Owner of Blue Eagles F.C and decided to go on and do his own thing such as playing for much bigger Ro-Soccer clubs. WTLNetwork ended up signing up for top Ro-Soccer team Feyenoord Rotterdam F.C who were owned by Tecku1. Feyenoord Rotterdam had alot of players who played for Blue Eagles F.C which meant that Feyenoord Rotterdam had alot of experienced players. After 5 months of playing for them, Feyenoord were given the oppertunity to play in the biggest competition in the whole of roblox 'ZFL Champions League' and then WTLNetwork decided to tell all of his team mates that he was going to leave the club at the end of the competition. Feyenoord were put into Pot 4 out of 4 because of their experience and were put into a group with a team from each Pot. Feyenoord were the Underdogs of the group and ended up coming second in their group after earning 14 points out of 18 with 4 wins, 1 draw and 1 loss. Feyenoord Unfortunatly had to play the winner of group 3 and played the current champions Golden F.C in 2 legs. Feyenoord lost 3-2 on aggregate and that was the last time WTLNetwork played a Ro-Soccer match. WTLNetwork still makes robots today. WTLNetwork had made a total of 34 robots since the start of The First Roblox War but only 4 robots were entered in competitions. All 34 robots are displayed at the robot wars museum made by WTLNetwork. Trivia and Interesting Stuff *Team Network was one of several teams in Extreme to benefit from another team's departure or disqualification, having been put through to Round 2 of the All-Stars despite being thrown out of the arena by Intoxicated Alligator. Network 2 then went on to win the competition. *Team Network was also the only challenger to win a vengeance match during Extreme, defeating Miniflippa. *The team took part in every competition/group of battles during Extreme bar the Flipper Frenzy. *3/4 Robots that Team Network entered in Roblox Robot Wars all performed an OOTA in some sort of way. *WTLNetwork's first robot he tried to enter was not allowed because it was a stolen robot. *Network 2 was originally built for a friend of WTLNetwork so then they can enter in Extreme but decided to use it for himself and never tell him about it. *Team Network have built a total of 34 Robots but only 4 of them have been used in competition so far *WTLNetwork was originally part of Team Devils with davidpq but was kicked out which encouraged WTLNetwork to create his own team "Team Network". Category:Robot Wars Category:Robot Wars Teams Category:Robot Wars Grand Champions Category:Robot Wars Teams Who Have Broken Rules